


alive on this fresh morning

by dogeared



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Spooning, little spoon alec lightwood, post-2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: “Hi. G’morning.” Alec’s voice is hushed like he doesn’t want to disturb the early-morning quiet. “Did you sleep?”





	alive on this fresh morning

It’s early, and there’s just enough light filtering into the bedroom that Magnus can make out the contours and shadows of Alec’s face. They’re curled facing each other, only a little space between them, and Alec is so still that Magnus can see his pulse beating in his temple, steady and regular. It’s another reminder of how fragile he is, how vulnerable, and it makes Magnus’s own heart feel tender and open, exposed. 

Magnus has been watching him like this for long enough that he notices when the rhythm of Alec’s breathing changes. “I know you’re awake,” Magnus teases. 

“I am now.” Alec opens his eyes, blinking at Magnus, and his mouth tips into a soft smile, a singularly lovely thing that Magnus thinks might be just for him. “Hi. G’morning.” Alec’s voice is hushed like he doesn’t want to disturb the early-morning quiet. “Did you sleep?” 

Magnus hasn’t slept since . . . well, he hasn’t slept, and he has to swallow down on his first instinct to deflect or distract. He’s pretty sure it would be easy work to distract Alec here, now, when they’re both still a little bruised, both still so touch-hungry for each other. But they agreed to do this differently. Magnus wants to do this differently. After all, how many more fresh chances are they going to get? Besides, Alec is here, and Alec already knows all of the reasons. 

“I didn’t really sleep, no,” Magnus admits, finally. “Too much going on up here.” He swirls a finger in the direction of his own head, and he can’t quite bring himself to meet Alec’s gaze. “But I’m glad you did, Alexander.” 

“Because I was here, and you were with me,” Alec says, blunt and achingly truthful, and now Magnus can’t help looking at him. He gives in and brushes his thumb against Alec’s temple, and Alec’s eyes flutter shut again, and he hums a low, happy, indulgent sound, like he’s soaking up all of Magnus’s affection. It’s a heady feeling, and Magnus is sure it’s just because he’s so tired that he has to blink back against the unexpected prickle of tears. Before he can pull away again, Alec catches Magnus’s wrist and presses a kiss to the delicate skin there, his lips warm and sure against Magnus’s pulse point, a tide of tenderness lapping at Magnus’s shore.

Alec’s caught him, all right. And then, Alec lets him go. He turns over, graceful for all his long, sleepy limbs, until he’s resettled, facing away from Magnus.

When Magnus doesn’t move right away, Alec glances back over his shoulder and says, rather pointedly, “Come on,” and the look he gives Magnus is so beautifully _him_ , equal parts fond and wanting and impatient that it’s taking Magnus so long to get with the program.

So Magnus accepts the invitation for what it is and tucks his chest against the smooth expanse of Alec’s back. He rasps his chin against Alec’s shoulder just to feel him shiver, and Alec tugs his arm, pulls Magnus close, closer, until they fit tight, Magnus’s palm pressed to the skin above Alec’s heart. He knows Alec wants him to sleep, and it seems unlikely, but oh, it’s very warm, and the regular rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he breathes in and out is soothing, and Magnus’s bones feel heavy, like he’s sinking down into a deep, dark sea, and maybe, maybe. Maybe.


End file.
